


Blue Popsicle

by DarthYaoi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthYaoi/pseuds/DarthYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: My first attempt at writing about my OC.<br/></p></blockquote>





	Blue Popsicle

I can’t remember who came up with the idea, but everyone agreed it was a good one. It was late fall and the weather outside was still warm, but was cooling off to enjoy. There was a lull in the action and everyone was getting restless, so we decided to have a football game. The Imps and Pubs knew the game of course, and it was easy to explain it to Koth, since Zakuul had a similar game. No touch football here. We were playing full contact.  
We’d had the droids clear out an area behind the base to use as the field and the next morning we were ready to play.  
“Ban, you turn anything into an excuse show of your body, don’t you?” Theron asked, lying on the bed, watching as I stood in front of the mirror putting my long hair into a top knot to keep it under control during the game. I was wearing a pair of black, low slung shorts and sneakers. He was wearing shorts that were cut higher on his hips.  
I just laughed. “You didn’t seem to it when we were on Rishi.” He got up and walked over to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Oh, I never said there was a problem, just saying. I don’t like anyone else wanting what’s mine, though.”  
He started lightly kissing down my neck and shoulder. I knew if he kept this up, we were NOT leaving this room.  
“Theron.” I breathed. “Tonight. They’re expecting us and I know you’d rather not have them interrupt.” I wanted him right now, but we’d promised we’d play. He let go and turned me around, planting a kiss on the tip of my nose.  
“Tonight, then, you better make it worth waiting for.” He was laughing as we headed out to the clearing.

A large group of women were sitting on blankets on the grass to watch the game, including Lana, which surprised me.  
I waved at them all as I walked by, winking at them. “Well hello, ladies!”  
They responded with cat calls towards both of us and friendly banter.  
Theron shoved me in the back, laughing.. “Stop flirting with them.”  
Of course, Lana was frowning and shaking her head.

Teams were divided and it was quite a mix. Theron and me, Koth, Jorgan, Imp and Pub soldiers, even some Sith and Jedi joined in.  
It got interesting once the game started.

“Foul! The Sith are cheating! That ball was yanked right out of my hands!” when someone fumbled the ball.

Jorgan yelled out after a group tackle. “Who the hell just groped me?” All eyes turned to me.“I didn’t do it!”  
Theron turned bright red.. “Sorry, that was me, I thought it was Ban,”

“Dammit! The Sith are cheating again!”

“Oh come on guys! Really? You’re cheating again?”  
“That wasn’t us that time! I think it was the Jedi.”  
The Jedi didn’t deny it.

“Half hour break. Jorgan just punctured the ball.”

We sat down on the sidelines and Theron went to the Cantina to get us some drinks. He got some beers and popsicles for us.  
“Popsicles? Really?”  
“What’s wrong with them? I like popsicles.” I watched him slowly start to lick the popsicle from top to bottom back again, never taking his eyes of me.  
When he started twirling his tongue around the tip of the frozen confection, I choked. “You bastard. You got a blue one on purpose.”  
Theron just chuckled as he took the entire popsicle into his mouth and sucked on it as he slowly pulled it out. I dropped mine.  
“Breaks over. Let’s get back to the game. Hey, where did Theron and the Commander go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My first attempt at writing about my OC.  
> 


End file.
